Keep on Living It
by Todd666
Summary: Sweeney Todd is cursed by his late wife and the Fates to live out his life for what seems to be eternity, whereas Mrs. Lovett stays dead. Big twist. Eventual Sweenet. DON'T ASK! JUST READ, PLEASE! Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**...I tried to hold off. I really did. However, this idea would not let me rest until I started a new story. So, instead of working on three stories at once, I must now work on four. Curse my brain and my ideas!**

**A brief summary: Sweeney Todd is cursed by his late wife and the Fates to live out his life for what seems to be eternity, whereas Mrs. Lovett stays dead. Big twist near beggining-to the middle of the story. Eventual Sweenet. DON'T ASK! JUST READ, PLEASE! All will be explained as the story plays out.**

**Heads up: This story isn't going to be on of these quick Sweenets or a quick story all together. I'm hoping this story will be nice and long.**

**One more thing: I am still working and am completely devoted to my other stories. Just because I start a new one doesn't mean I'm putting the others on hiades. This will be the only author's note. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her piercing screams could be heard throughout the building that homed the pie and barber shops. Sweeney Todd paused from his latest execution to listen, fearing that Mrs. Lovett was in danger. He cast a glance to the boy he was gearing up to kill. The poor lad was obviously frightened, if his shaking wasn't telling enough. Sweeney knew it would be for the best if he killed this lad, but he decided against it. He honestly didn't want to kill anymore. Sweeney swooped down to the boy's level, making direct eye contact. The boy's eyes widened in shock and fright as Sweeney held the razor close to the lad's neck.

"Forget my face."

The barber got up and left his shop. He quickly made his way through the pie shop. He could hear Mrs. Lovett yell from below. Sweeney forced the cellar door open and thundered down to the bake house. When he opened the door, he saw that Mrs. Lovett was staring down nervously at the body of the beggar woman that he had killed right before the Judge had arrived.

"What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" He questioned. Mrs. Lovett jumped to the sound of his voice. She looked terrified when she spotted him at the entrance of the bake house. Sweeney guessed that she seemed terrified because of his appearance. He was covered, head to foot, in Judge Turpin's blood, after all.

"Th' old bugger got a hold of me dress, but e's finished, now," She stated quickly, occasionally glancing at the dead beggar. Sweeney scowled as he glared down at Judge Turpin's corpse. Stubborn piece of shit. Figures that the last thing he does is grab at some woman's skirt, the pious git. Sweeney remembered about Toby and the lad up in his shop. He then glanced at the three bodies on the floor. If Toby did run off to the law, they'd have to be quick about disposing the bodies so they won't be hanged.

"Open the oven door," Sweeney ordered. He noticed that Mrs. Lovett's attention seemed to be elsewhere. His patience was rapidly dwindling when he saw that she was staring at that dead hag on the floor. What was so interesting about that bloody beggar woman? Letting out an aggravated sigh, Sweeney made his way over to the distracted woman.

"Open the damn door, I said!" He grabbed her by the arm and flung her towards the oven. Mrs. Lovett stared at him with frightened eyes before she opened up the entrance to the inferno. Sweeney watched her, wondering why she's so spooked. It had something to do with the beggar that was for sure. Slowly, Sweeney began to make his way over to the body. There was nothing special about her. She was only a crazed hag. Still, there was something about her that was spooking Mrs. Lovett. So, Sweeney knelt down to get a closer look. It was then that he froze. It couldn't be. Perhaps it was the light? Carefully, Sweeney turned the body over, only to confirm his worst fear; the beggar woman was his supposive "late" wife.

"Don't I know you, she said," He whispered mournfully. How could this be? Lucy is supposed to be dead. Mrs. Lovett had told him that she was dead. She said Lucy had poisoned herself. It was then that something dawned on him, something that made his blood boil with rage and betrayal.

"You knew she lived."

"Mr. Todd, I can explain--"

"You lied to me," Sweeney stated, looking up at Mrs. Lovett.

"Th' poison made 'er weak in the head, poor thing! The Beadle had 'er shipped away t' Bedlam, poor dear! Never was th' same since. Please hear me out! She wasn't even a shell of who she used t' be!" Mrs. Lovett's voice cracked as the last words came out. Sweeney slowly rose to his feet; he not even once did he take his eyes off of Mrs. Lovett.

"Look at 'er!" Mrs. Lovett yelled, "She was a hag! Picking things off th' streets! Selling 'erself to other men! Did you really want t' come home to see her like that?" None of her words were heard, all Sweeney could see was red. He began to approach her, not even bothering to hide his outrage. Mrs. Lovett attempted to run, but Sweeney was too quick for her. He forced them into a mad waltz, which gradually brought them closer to the open oven.

"Life is for the alive, my dear!" Sweeney growled loudly at the baker. He tightened his grip on her as they neared the oven. Mrs. Lovett looked at him with pleading, sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todd! I never thought this would 'appen! I wos only thinkin' of you! Please believe me!" She begged frantically. Sweeney, obviously hearing nothing, flung her into the oven. It was her agonizing cries that snapped him out of his fit of rage. Sweeney stared on in shock and disbelief at Mrs. Lovett as she burned. Had he actually thrown her into the oven? He felt regret, but he didn't bother to try and save her. Instead, he closed the massive oven door, muffling her screams. He went to turn away, but he paused. Sweeney hesitantly looked into the small opening at Mrs. Lovett's burning form, surprised that she hadn't died yet. Her eyes were staring straight into his, causing him to look away. As he closed the opening, Mrs. Lovett's screams ceased. She was dead.

"You lied to me," He whispered sadly, trying to push away the guilt he felt. She deserved it. He kept on telling himself that as he turned to face his dead wife. Sweeney walked over to his precious wife, not noticing or caring that he dropped his razor. He knelt down and carefully cradled the body in his arms. He did not acknowledge Toby as he crept out of the sewer grate. He did not flinch when he heard Toby pick up his razor. The only thing that Sweeney did was lift his head slightly so the boy could get a clear shot at his neck. It came rather quickly. Sweeney did not make a sound. As the blackness began to overwhelm his sight, Sweeney stared down at his wife. It was over.

***

Sweeney could see nothing but darkness for the longest time. When he turned around, he could see a faint light off in the distance. Slowly, Sweeney began to approach it. As he got closer, he could see that there was a figure standing in the center of the light. His eyes widened when he realized it was Lucy. Sweeney broke into a run, overjoyed. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms again so he could breathe in her scent. When he was close enough to see her face, Sweeney stopped dead in his tracks. Lucy, his beloved Lucy, was glaring at him with pure hate.

"Lucy?" He questioned softly.

"Sweeney Todd," Lucy answered coldly. Sweeney stared at her, terribly confused. Why was she regarding him so coldly? She loved him, she must love him! He was her beloved husband. Their love was never supposed to falter.

"It's me, Lucy. It's Ben!" He exclaimed. Lucy's glare never faded. In fact, it became more intense.

"You are not my dear Ben, Todd. You murdered him along with countless others," She snarled. Sweeney's thoughts were in a jumble. Surely she doesn't hate him? Surely she must see that he did what was necessary to avenge her death! None of this made sense to Sweeney Todd.

"You killed innocent people," Lucy spoke softly, "You killed them to satisfy your bloodlust."

"I killed them all for you, Lucy!" Sweeney yelled in disbelief.

"Why? What did they ever do to me, Todd? I'll tell you what they did. They did nothing."

"Not the Judge and the Beadle," Sweeney shot at her, "Not Mrs. Lovett."

"Excuses!" Lucy shrieked. The two stared at each other, with Lucy still glaring at Sweeney. She took a deep breath as if to calm herself.

"If it were up to me, you'd be burning in that bake oven for all of eternity," she said quietly, "But the fates have a different plan in store for you." Sweeney gave her a questionable look. Suddenly, Lucy grabbed Sweeney by the shoulders and pulled him close to her.

"As you said to Mrs. Lovett, life is for the alive, my dear," she said quietly, allowing a small grin to form on her face, "So, keep on living it, Sweeney Todd." Forcefully, Lucy pushed Sweeney away from her. He felt like he was falling at a very high speed. The next thing he knew, he was staring down at Lucy's dead corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweeney Todd stared down blankly at his wife's corpse. He blinked and brought a shaky hand up to his neck. Although the skin was sticky and wet due to blood, there was no fatal cut.

"No," whispered Sweeney. After he carefully lowered Lucy's body to the floor, Sweeney searched for Toby, who most likely had the razor that killed the barber. Toby was nowhere to be found, but the bloody razor was located by the smoking bake oven. Sweeney dashed towards the oven and picked up the razor. He realized with horror that the blood on it was his.

"This isn't possible." The barber brought the razor to his own throat and slit it. The pain was very intense. Sweeney fell to the ground in agony. He suddenly felt a weird sensation from where he had slit his own throat. His eyes widened when he felt the wound heal itself. In a matter of seconds, the laceration ceased to exist.

"NO!" Sweeney roared as he threw the razor across the bake house. He then cradled his head in his hands. He was cursed to live forever. His own, precious wife had willed it. Sweeney let out a strangled cry. How could this be? Is this Hell? It was then that Sweeney had a thought. Perhaps he was not alone in this nightmare. The barber slowly turned his attention to the oven. He noticed that smoke was still emerging from it. Sweeney got up and looked around the bake house. Beside the razor he had just thrown was a bucket of water. Sweeney quickly ran over to it. After pocketing his razor, Sweeney took the bucket by the handle and hauled it over to the oven. When he got to the oven, Sweeney put the bucket down and unlocked the oven's door. With some effort, the barber pulled the massive door open. He froze when he saw the burning form. She was only a skeleton, now. Shaking his head, Sweeney picked up the bucket and flung the contents onto what was left of Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney watched the smoking corpse as he slowly put the bucket down. Any moment now, Mrs. Lovett should re-animate and be alive again. These thoughts coursed through Sweeney's head as he intently watched the blackened body. Seconds turned into minutes with no change whatsoever.

"Come on," Sweeney growled.

Why was he so desperate for her to be alive? He should hate her for what she had hid from him. It didn't matter at the moment. Sweeney wanted her to be alive. When another minute passed, the barber knew that she wasn't coming back. In anger, he kicked the empty bucket across the floor. He was alone.

* * *

_April 15th, 1912

* * *

_

Sweeney Todd stared blankly at the newspaper in his hand. The largest, fastest, and most famous ship in the world had sunk on its maiden voyage. The barber couldn't help but smile at the irony, seeing the ship was supposively "unsinkable". With a scowl, Sweeney tossed the paper in the nearest trash bin and headed down the busy streets of Boston.

It had been 66 years since he had been cursed to live forever. He had left London immediately, only taking the razor that had supposively killed him. Sweeney had sailed to the United States of America and has stayed there, since. He had made a vow to never return to London and he was going to keep that vow. So every 20 years, Sweeney would move back and forth between Boston and New York. He was still a barber, despite his dark past. He also had bought a new set of razors. He didn't dare to use the old razor that had killed the Judge, Lucy, and himself. Instead, he kept it in a worn box that was hidden under his bed.

Sweeney entered his shop and took a seat at his desk. He rested his head in his hands, feeling drained. He had that nightmare again. Every once in a while, Sweeney would have this freakishly real nightmare where he would have his throat slit by every person he had killed, with Lucy being the ring leader. They would each take a turn slitting his throat while he was bound to a chair with chains. He would feel the pain with every cut and would only wake up after everyone who he had killed would slit his throat.

Sweeney's eye's narrowed when he realized something: Mrs. Lovett was never in these dreams of his. He was a bit shocked when he realized this. He expected her seeing that he had brutally killed her. However, she was never seen in these ongoing nightmares. After a moment, Sweeney got up and flipped the sign on his door to "OPEN".

_Time to keep on living it…._


End file.
